sands_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
R'yhekeh I
R'yhekeh I, often referred to as R'yhe, was the 4th Nunh of the Raven Tribe and the son of R'sojih. Raised beneath the military state which his father had created, R'yhekeh attempted to continue the legacy of a strong, central, fascist government which he had lived through for the entirety of his life. Beneath R'yhekeh, the Raven Tribe saw minimal changes in the government, though did experience a surprising amount of social liberation and freedom. Unlike his father, R'yhekeh was far more lenient on light criticisms of the government, allowing even for pseudo-town halls to be held for magistrates of cities to discuss possible plans concerning the welfare of the civilian population. Though also classified as an autocrat by modern historians, R'yhekeh's reign is said to have helped usher a sense of democracy and healthy expression of individuality in the Raven Tribe. Birth and Early Life R'yhekeh was born the son of R'sojih and the wife of the longstanding Minister of Death, R'Xanthis Tia. He was conceived during a period in 1,862 Y.A in which close members of R'sojih's cabinet had been permitted to breed with other Miqo'te and born in the same year; his father had not been revealed to even R'Xanthis, who automatically assumed that the child has been his, particularly because he had never suspected his wife's infidelity. It is questioned whether or not she had a choice in the matter, especially given R'sojih's fascination with women who he could not have for whatever reason. R'yhekeh had a simple childhood on the outskirts of Nunh's Rest, living in a cabin which his father had built prior-to his promotion to the Minister of Death. R'Xanthis, a hardworking and dependable Miqo'te, had spent the majority of his time in the far northern district of Nunh's Rest, where he often practiced archery, swordsmanship, and beast-fighting. It was in his 30th year that R'Xanthis decided to concern himself with more domestic issues, and thus was transferred to a section of the forming army in which he could demonstrate his fighting abilities. He was permitted by R'sojih to keep then plot of land on which he had settled his cabin, and the family lived there for the remainder of all of their lives, with the exception of R'yhekeh, who was instead expected to live in the Imperial Palace. R'yhekeh attended small classes hosted by the Chamber of War for Miqo'te of all ages, each of which were aimed to help the Miqo'te men learn some aspect of warfare or combat. Early on in life, he became well-versed in sword fighting and strategy, choosing to pursue both as his career whenever he would be able to. At the age of 11, he was allowed to participate in his Ripening ceremony, emerging victorious against all of the labours assigned to him. R'yhekeh's fascination with blood would become a hallmark to his rule, with several temples dedicated specifically to the idea and physical act of spilling blood. Adolescence and Young Adulthood R'yhekeh continued to practice the art of combat well up until his 19th birthday, when he was then chosen by his father to serve as an apprentice to himself as the hopeful successor of his position. The Minister of Death, a position far concerned with the strategy of warfare, consumed most of R'yhekeh's studies, leaving him generally bored with what he was learning. Though he excelled through many of the classes which his father taught to other commanders, he pined to learn more concerning combat, and so, instead of going home after his classes, he would often seek out commanders who were willing to teach him more than he knew or to even simply spar with him. Feeling as though his father didn't approve of his attitude towards warfare, R'yhekeh attempted to keep these sessions secret. At the age of 21, R'yhekeh was formally enlisted in a cohort as an infantryman. By the order of his father, R'Xanthis, he was made to stay in the city in order to continue his studies concerning strategy and the technicalities of warfare. Unhappy with this, R'yhekeh carried out his service without a huge amount of motivation to excel. He was assigned to the post of city guard for the next several years, a position which was flexible enough to allow for him to continue his studies beneath his father, at his father's request.